A compact disc appendix is included containing computer program code listings pursuant to 37 C.F.R. 1.52(e) and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The total number of compact discs is 1 including 30,071 files and 96,227,410 bytes. The files included on the compact disc are listed in a file entitled xe2x80x9cdir_sxe2x80x9d on the compact disc. Because of the large number of files contained on the compact disc, the required listing of file names, dates of creation and sizes in bytes is included in the file dir_s on the compact disk and incorporated by reference herein.
The Internet provides many databases of information accessible for searching and receiving information. Pay for placement database search systems have been developed in which advertisers bid on the placement of their listings in search results returned to a searcher in response to a world wide web query from a searcher. Each advertiser""s listing includes a search term and a bid amount. In some embodiments, each advertiser""s listing includes a title, descriptive text and a clickable hyperlink or uniform resource locator (URL). The database of search listings stores many such listings, each associated with an advertiser. Upon receipt of the query, the database is searched and listings having a search term matching the query are formatted for display to the searcher as search results.
The advertisers adjust their bids or bid amounts to control the position at which their search listings are presented in the search results. The pay for placement system places search listings having higher-valued bids higher or closer to the top of the search listings. Other rules may be applied as well when positioning search listings. For example, a more senior listing will be positioned or ranked higher than a junior listing for the same search term and same bid. Higher-ranked listings are seen by more searchers and are more likely to be clicked, producing traffic of potential customers to an advertiser""s web site.
The searcher is presented with search listings according to the bid amounts. The search listings may extend over several screens or pages when formatted for viewing. As a result, higher positioned search listings are much more likely to be seen by the searcher. Moreover, some pay for placement systems have affiliate agreements whereby some of their highest-bidded search listings are presented to searchers using other general purpose search engines. Because of these affiliate agreements and similar arrangements, an advertiser""s web site, if bid highly enough, may be seen by as many as seventy-five percent of Internet users.
An advertiser wishing to attract searchers to his web site as potential customers for the advertiser""s goods and services thus has an incentive to position his search listing relatively high in the search results. An advertiser may enter bids on many search listings. For search listings which are closely related to the content of the advertiser""s web site, the advertiser might place relatively large bids. For less closely related search listings, the advertiser might place smaller bids. A number of strategies have been developed by advertisers to increase traffic to advertiser web sites in this manner.
Similarly, pay for placement search systems have developed tools to help the advertisers manage their bids and attract traffic. Overture Services, Inc., operating a system at www.overture.com, has presented advertisers with a standard bidding page accessible over the world wide web.
Currently available web sites allow an advertiser to add search listings to the system. However, the conventional system neither allows grouping the search listings in the categories nor allows for mass update of the search listings by single operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for managing listings in a pay for placement system.
By way of introduction only, the present embodiments provide a method and system for a pay for placement database search system. The method and system include grouping and querying, one or more search listings associated with an advertiser, providing the advertisers an ability to simultaneously modify plurality of search listings. The advertisers also possess means to search the categories and gather statistical data for entire category.
The foregoing discussion of the preferred embodiments has been provided only by way of introduction. Nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation of the claims, which define the scope of the invention.